


From Y to Y

by LeMayora



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMayora/pseuds/LeMayora
Summary: He left, i left and i regret... Some things are meant to cherish after they are gone.If reach out to you ill hold your hand, would you hold mine?Or we both would have to say goodbye.





	From Y to Y

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know just a small song fic Vocaloid From Y to Y 
> 
> This is being told undrr Gintoki's perspective, i could most likely associaate this fic to my other fic which is "When accident happens bad luck follows" 
> 
> Enjoy reading ^^

 

 

_ “i know we made a lot of mistakes, im sorry it ended up like this… “ _

 

You turn your back to me and just started walking, we didn't even exchange a single word and you slipped away looking at your retreating form that started to fade away in the darkness that blended the color of your midnight locks. 

 

My heart started to ache, i was rooted on my spot and all these thoughts started to form in my mind and i should have said

 

_ “dont go away! just stay! …  please”  _

 

But i also turned my back to you and started leaving i have to move i have to run before these tears started to fall but its already too late cause im already crying. 

 

I lied to myself and said happiness is just an illusion, i deserve none of that so i have to move, need to be strong and carry on, trying to forget our wished future. 

 

Your smile

 

Your laugh

 

But ill never get it back.. 

 

How i wish…  

 

I hope.. 

 

But no

 

Now this one bedroom apartment feels too much bigger its pulling the space in my heart apart wider and its missing you. Each second and every moment is getting longer and longer, this emptiness is so un real i'm trapped inside a loop that won't end, i realize i want you back but it's too late all these days of emptiness if only i could spend it with you. 

 

Am I a fool to even dream? Can this world be nothing but cruel for me, even if I just shred one hint of a lie it still makes me wanna cry, i still can't hide what i really feel inside. 

 

I know i made so many mistakes i wish i could erase all these many sins that i can’t even begin to count them all, one them is when gently touch your hand and the other one is when im just trying to gently live and share a smile along side you. 

 

Everyday the time started to become so fast and im losing a fragment of our shared memories  as i moved on i walk alone im losing you and the distance between us is so unreachable. 

 

I just happen to remain here and thinking if my existence to you might soon disappear, if the time goes by so fast and in your memories would i be erased?  or be replaced? and ill maybe fade. 

. 

. 

.

.

 

_ AAAAAHH! _

 

_ WHAT NOW?!  _

 

should we go back?! 

 

Can we go back somehow?! 

 

Cause i wanna go back.. 

 

_ PLEASE TRY AGAIN..  _

 

_ LETS ….. RESTART..  _

 

_ PLEASE  _

 

_ … DON'T  _

 

_ ……… FALL _

 

_.. APART  _

_.  _

. 

. 

. 

 

I can't breathe, and my heart aches…  despide hoping and longing i still can't help to still think this is the end.. 

 

And I'm still sleeping on this bed that stretched far away from my arms grasp after you've left, i'm still dreaming on my own and was stuck here all alone, reliving the days with you even if it's just a lie if it leads me towards you i don't care if it's untrue

 

And now i'm atoning and baring with the sins of my loneliness, so please at least let me rest and stay quietly in your memories that's all i need. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

 

I hope if  we meet again someday and I'll see your eyes that reflects the ocean during summer, I'll just wait here.. 

 

I'll reach out to you, i will hold your hand, would you hold mine?

 

When it's our time, would you be mine? 

 

But until then 

 

I say 

 

_ “Goodbye.. “ _


End file.
